Chaos learning
by The Fish with no pen
Summary: When the leaders are away the combatants will play. Chaos at its finest can be more truth enlightening then one may think. G1verse


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Hasbro I am not, or else I'd be a lot older, richer, and the show would not have been aimed at a crowd younger then fourteen.

_**Notes and Warnings:**_ I have no idea what this is about or whose POV this is so, yeah, you can pick who the one watching is. Also there are hints of supposed relationships though if you want to see it as that or not is up to you, could go that or some sort of odd friendship for some of them. Just warning of that potential slash to keep people from bitchin at me for not saying so.

* * *

It was complete bedlam. Laser fire was everywhere, seeming to make a net at times from the sheer volley of it being traded back and forth, comm. lines had fallen into silence punctuated by static and the occasional garbled transmission from those who had not deign to turn theirs off when it became apparent. Neither side seeming to recall just why they had been out here and had dropped back into a pattern of shoot and try not to get shot at and hope someone would give some sort of signal to retreat, if anyone could find their respective leaders in this chaos, that is.

In a way this chaos was very telling in how individuals fell into importance categories when there was no Prime or Megatron to direct them as a whole. A flash of red had an optic turn to see Blaster squaring up against Soundwave, their cassettes fighting one another around their feet as they traded fire and manage not to step on any of the small mechs running around their feet. Though odd how neither seemed to be doing much damage to one another. A sudden wail of a siren and _Prowl_ was seen launching himself from one ruined roof top to another in the city this battle had appeared in, never once losing speed as every triple changer in the Decepticon ranks tailed him and barely masking the howl of an engine at full throttle and probably near burning out if Prowl didn't get a chance to slow down soon. A series of laser fire and the mass that was the aerialbots flying past with a seeker trine on their tail managed enough confusion for Prowl to slip away.

The sight of the seekers was like a switch of a thought and optics scanned the battlefield until two figures, one in red and the other yellow, were noted. The twins oddly still considering everything going on until focus shifted to that of the autobot medic leaning over the prone form of Ironhide, both seeming to be flanked by the twins. An optic ridge raising as once Ironhide was on his pedes again and charging back into the fray, the twins remained shadowing Ratchet as he dashed to the next fallen comrade within his sights. An unusual sight to say the least and probably the reason why there seemed to be an unconscious minimum distance between that trio and most of the fighters. No one really wanting to see just how far this little protection act would go by trying to antagonize the twins or the medic they were with. Even as a flash of red, white, and wailing sirens came close to fishtailing into Sideswipe. The snarl given by Sunstreaker and the curses by both Ratchet and Sideswipe lost in the heavy thrum as the Stunticons, lead by Breakdown, barreled after the fleeing form of Red Alert no one else breached that area to try taking out the distracted twins or Ratchet.

Though that might have been instinct, for as soon as Red Alert and his odd convoy had merged into the battlefield chaos, again they came flying out into the dead zone again, this time with the Protectobots trying to catch up and several of the Constructicons joining the chase. First Aid pulling away at a barked order from Ratchet to help fix up a bad leak in Cliffjumper, while Huffer and Windcharger also kept guard before stopping to stare as Red Alert managed to scale a forty foot wall in altmode. Tires leaving skid marks as he somehow defeated gravity in his mad dash _up _the wall and on to the rooftops Prowl had been using like stepping stones earlier. Even as the Stunticons began pursuing him from below and the Constructicons and Protectobots finally noticed they had mixed together during the chase and began to attack each other instead. Why none of the Stunticons were firing on Red Alert was odd it was even odder when Starscream appeared from nowhere and attempted to do a strafe bombing of Red Alert only to miss and cause the Stunticons to veer off and fall further behind the speeding Lamborghini and Starscream radiating some sort of smug approval at this taking off again, instead of cursing and screeching over missing the autobot like he normally did.

That oddness put to the back burner as Prowl, once again being chased by the triple changers and several others who had enough circuits in their processors to recall how much of a good thing it would be to get rid of the slagging tactician once and for all, began an erratic pattern of weaving and drifting. The punctured door panel and several leaks spraying energon and other fluids into the air each time he fishtailed showing why he was still in his altmode running and not returning fire. The sudden clang and sizzle of laser fire meeting metal the only warning as every Special Ops member seem to solidify from the air and began antagonizing the group following Prowl to the point of infuriated distraction. Just as Smokescreen lived up to his name and set one of his smoke bombs off to allow Prowl easy escape and a clear shot to Ratchet and the twins.

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!"

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!"

And like that everything fell into the routine once more. As if they had not just been going down a path of warfare variety of anarchy, laser fire stopped, cannons were silent, every mad dash chase broke off, and both sides in an almost calm fashion fled back to their respective boundaries only they could see. It was always amazing to see how well coordinated most of their battles were, but the chaos when control was gone was far more telling of thought processes when a leader was not their to see and note such.


End file.
